comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/2999 recreation
Characters Spider-Man & Batman spiderman (2015).jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker) New 52 batman beyond.jpg|Batman (Tim Drake), adopted son of Bruce Wayne Terry Fox as Robin idea.png|Robin (Lucien Fox), the grandson of Lucius Fox Batgirl (191819).jpg|Batgirl (Angelica Gordon), the daughter of Barbara Gordon Red Robin (Earth-2992).png|Red Robin (Dick Grayson), adopted son of Bruce Wayne Batman (Earth-5340).png|Batman/Arkham Knight (Jason Todd), adopted son of Bruce Wayne Catwoman (2999).jpg|Catwoman (Stephanie Brown), the daughter of the Cluemaster Nightstar.jpg|Nightstar (Mar'i Grayson), the daughter of Dick Grayson and Koriand'r Scarlet Spider.png|Scarlet Spider (Aidan Jones), half-brother of Peter Parker, brother of Kaine BG Oracle Masterless AK.png|Oracle (Gail Gordon), the daughter of Barbara Gordon Silk (Earth-1600).png|Silk (Cindy Moon) Batwoman cassandra cain.jpg|Batwoman (Cassandra Cain), the daughter of Lady Shiva, adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne Spider woman (2999).jpg|Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) Damian wayne as nightwing.jpg|Nightwing (Damian Wayne), the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul Spoiler.jpg|Spoiler (Rikki Drake), the daughter of Tim Drake and Cassie Sandsmark Supporting Characters Bruce Wayne-(Earth-5340).jpg|Bruce Wayne, the original Batman Wonder Girl new look.jpg|Cassie Sandsmark, wife of Tim Drake, originally Wonder Girl Barbara gordon (2999).jpg|Barbara Gordon, the original Batgirl Gwen Stacy Amazing.png|Gwen Stacy, daughter of George Stacy Felicia Hardy (3056).jpg|Felicia Hardy, the popular girl Betty brant.png|Betty Brant, a secretary for Bruce Wayne Anna maria.jpg|Anna Maria Marconi, a brilliant scientist Mayor Jameson (Spideyverse).png|John Jameson, the current mayor of the city Mary Jane Watson (Earth-9).png|Mary Jane Watson, Peter's long time crush Max Modell81648.JPG|Max Modell, president of Horizon Labs Commissioner George Stacy (5029).jpg|George Stacy, the current police commissioner Barry allen (2999).jpg|Barry Allen, scientist of Horizon Labs Lucy Logan (Alternow).jpg|Lucy Fitzpatrick, Mary Jane's best friend Uncle Ben (Earth-9).png|Ben Parker, Peter's uncle MayReilly.jpg|May Parker, Peter's aunt Justice League Warhawk (2095).jpg|Warhawk (Rex Stewart), son of John Stewart and Kendra Saunders Barda (516).jpg|Big Barda, the New God Blue Beetle.png|Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Aquawoman (2095).png|Aquawoman (Europa) Superman (191819).jpg|Eradicator (Conner Kent), clone of Clark Kent and Lois Lane Supermanne25.jpg|Superman (Clark Kent) TommyTaylor'sfirstFlashcostume.jpg|Flash (Nathan West), son of Wally West Shazam (2999).jpg|Shazam (Courtney Howards), the new Earth's mightiest mortal Beast Boy (191819).jpg|Animal Man (Garfield Logan) Miss martian (2999).jpg|Martian Manhunter (M'gann M'orzz) Black Canary (516).jpg|Black Canary (Emilia Queen), daughter of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance Red arrow (2999).png|Arsenal (Roy Harper) Green Lantern (191819).jpg|Green Lantern (Chuck Salt) Wonder Woman (191819).jpg|Wonder Woman (Athenia) Power Girl.jpg|Power Girl (Kara Zor El) White raven.jpg|White Raven (Rachel Roth) Supergirl by souracid-d8fbcqp.png|Supergirl (Lara Kent), daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane Enchantress (2999).jpg|Enchantress (Maria Logan), daughter of Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth Captain Atom (Earth-2992(.png|Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) Zatara (5029).jpg|Zachary Zatara, son of Zatanna Zatara Kid-Flash (Earth-2992).png|Kid Flash (Bart Allen), grandson of Barry Allen and Iris West Superboy.png|Superboy (Ethan Kent), son of Conner Kent and M'gann M'orzz Superboy (191819).jpg|Power Boy (Sam Kent), son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane Atom (5029).png|Atom (Hank Pym) Suicide Squad Captain Cold New Silver.jpg|Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) Shocker61726.jpg|Shocker (Herman Schultz) Female beetle.jpg|Beetle (Janice Lincoln) boomerang (Myers).jpg|Boomerang (Fred Myers) DeadShot.jpg|Deadshot (Jason Todd Clone) Harley Quinn (Imperfects).jpg|Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel), now an immortal vampire Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley), young due to unique biology Killer frost (2999).jpg|Killer Frost (Monica Snow) all new all different citizen v.jpg|Citizen V (Dick Grayson Clone) Blizzard (71426).jpg|Blizzard (Donnie Gill) Venom5.jpg|Venom (Flash Thompson) Eric O' Grady (Earth RSR).jpg|Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) Calvin zabo.jpg|Calvin Zabo Punisher (Earth-9).jpg|Punisher (Frank Castle) Mad Max Ghost Rider NE9602.jpg|Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze), redemption and vengeance incarnate Avengers 286dd1fa78faf1a3bf0c742d45a6723b.jpg|Stature (Cassie Lang) Vision (Earth-2992).png|Vision Falcon 613.png|Falcon (Sam Wilson) Blue Hulk.jpg|Hulk (Robert Banner) John-staub-new-thor-2.jpg|Thor (Jane Foster) Scarlet Witch 9514.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) Daredevil Black Costume.png|Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Wiccan (2095).jpg|Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) Wasp3131.jpg|Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) Hawkeye (Earth-5430).jpg|Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Major Victory 5.jpg|Major Victory (Steve Rogers) Deadpool x force.jpg|Deadpool (Wade Wilson) Hulkling (Young Avengers).jpg|Hulkling (Teddy Altman) Iron Man-BY.jpg|Iron Man (Tony Stark) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Ms marvel (2999).jpg|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Future Foundation Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5340).jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Thing-.jpg|Thing (Ben Grimm), best friend of Reed Richards Invisible woman.jpg|Invisible Woman (Susan Storm), sister of Johnny Storm Ronnie.jpg|Firestorm (Johnny Storm and Jim Hammond), best friends forever! Blue She Hulk.jpg|She Hulk (Jennifer Walters), cousin of Robert Banner Giant-Man.jpg|Giant-Man (Scott Lang), father of Cassie Lang Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe), bride of T'Challa Black Panther (Earth-70710).png|Black Panther (T'Challa), heir to Wakanda Silver Surfer (Earth-014).jpg|Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd), an explorer chosen to possess the board Lyja the Skrull.jpg|Lyja the Skrull X-Men Professor X-.jpg|Professor X (Charles Xavier) Cyclops Vol 3 1 Land Variant Textless.jpg|Cyclops (Scott Summers) Iceman (Spideyverse).jpg|Iceman (Bobby Drake) Angel (Earth-3001).jpg|Angel (Warren Worthington) Beast 0.jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy) Phoenix (Earth-9).jpg|Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) Polaris (2999).jpg|Polaris (Lorna Dane) Havok MN.jpg|Havok (Alexander Summers) Nightcrawler (Spideyverse).png|Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) The Wolverine 1.jpeg|Wolverine (Logan Howlett) Sunfire4032.jpg|Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) ColossusETAS.jpg|Colossus (Peter Rasputin) KittyPrydeETAS.jpg|Sprite (Kitty Pryde) Rogue6.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) Psylocke.png|Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) Jubilee (2999).jpg|Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) Emma Frost (Earth-71505).jpg|Emma Frost Pixie (2999).jpg|Pixie (Megan Gwynn) Sunspot (2999).jpg|Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa) Magik (7).jpg|Magik (Illyana Rasptin) Laura Kinney (Earth-71500).jpg|X-23 (Laura Kinney) Villains Deathstroke (Earth-3986).jpg|Deathstroke (Dick Grayson Clone) Hushn6.jpg|Hush (Damian Wayne Clone) Man-Bat.jpg|Man-Bat (Tim Drake Clone) Bane (2418).png|Bane (Bruce Wayne Clone) Joker by jaeon009-d8pr1t8.jpg|Joker (Tim Drake Clone) Killer Croc (Earth-5205).jpg|Killer Croc (Jason Todd Clone) Kaine (Earth-Ultra-1).jpg|Kaine Jones, half brother of Peter Parker Scorpion (Earth-2992(.png|Scorpion (Max Gargan), half brother of Peter Parker Doctor Octopus (2095).jpg|Dr. Octopus (Dr. Serena Patel) Menace (Lilly Hollister).jpg|Menace (Lily Hollister) Lizard3.PNG|Lizard (Curt Connors) Rhino (1260).jpg|Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) Mysterio.jpg|Mysterio (Quentin Beck) Kingpin (2095).jpg|Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) Scarecrow AE-15.jpg|Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) Brainiac (Earth-149).jpg|Brainiac Doomsday 919.jpg|Doomsday Zebediah Killgrave (Earth-71535).png|Killgrave (Kevin Thompson) Vulture 851815.png|Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Electro.png|Electro (Max Dillon) Lexluthorne3.jpg|Alexander Luthor Jr. Ultron and hank as one.jpg|Ultron Dr. Doom (1260).jpg|Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) Mr. Sinister.jpg|Mr. Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) AgeOfPrimitivesApocalypse.jpg|Apocalypse Mystique (Red).jpg|Mystique (Raven Darkholme) Ra'salghul6.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul Super Skrull 4.jpg|Super Skrull Brock Rumlow (Earth-71516).jpg|Crossbone (Brock Rumlow) Magneto.jpg|Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) Carnage (Earth-130389).jpg|Carnage (Collin Osborn) Maker.jpg|Maker (Nathaniel Richards) GrayHulk.png|Gray Hulk (Emil Blonsky) RedSkull.png|Red Skull (Jason Barnes) Liz allen.jpg|Liz Allan Mister Freeze (Earth-3986).jpg|Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) Green Goblin (Earth-0161).jpg|Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Hobgoblin (Earth-4010).jpg|Hobgoblin (Harry Osborn) Blight (2999).jpg|Blight (Derek Powers) Inque (2095).jpg|Inque Spider-Queen.png|Spider-Queen (Adriana Soria) Spider-Man's Costumes Spiderman (2015).jpg|The Default Costume SpidermanFF.png|Future Foundation Costume BulletproofSpider.jpg|Bulletproof Armor Spider-Stealth Suit Mark I.jpg|Stealth Suit Superior Spider-Ronin.png|Superior Costume PrimevalUltimateSpiderMan.jpg|Ultimate Costume black symbiote spider man.jpg|Possessed by the Symbiote Characters from the Future Spidey-girl.png|Annie Parker Spider-girl.png|Spider-Girl (May Parker) The true maestro.jpg|Maestro (Robert Banner Jr.) WesStoneSpider-ManBeyond(Earth-BTF).jpg|Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) Black Widow (Earth-70710).png|Black Widow 2099 (Tania) Captain America (Earth-3001).jpg|Captain America 2099 (Roberta Mendez) Avenging Angel (Excel).jpg|Hawkeye 2099 (Max) Hercules (Earth-5205).png|Hercules 2099 Satoru Satoshi or Takumi Yashida Iron Man E-617.jpg|Iron Man 2099 (Sonny Frisco) The Justice Lords Black symbiote spider man.jpg|Lord Venom (Max Gargan) GrayHulk.png|Lord Hulk (Robert Banner) Scarlet Witch 9514.jpg|Lady Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) Weapon Omega (Earth-2159).jpg|Lord Wolverine (Logan Howlett) Red She Hulk.jpg|Lady She Hulk (Betty Ross) Iron Patriot1.jpg|Lord Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) AgeOfPrimitivesBeast.jpg|Lord Beast (Hank McCoy) Emma Frost (Earth-88).png|Lady Emma Frost Cyclops-.png|Lord Cyclops (Scott Summers) Hyperion (Earth-729).jpg|Lord Hyperion (Mark Milton) Nighthawk (Earth-5205).jpg|Lord Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) Power Princess.jpg|Lady Power Princess (Zarda Shelton) lord spectrum.jpg|Lord Spectrum (Joseph Ledger) Iron Lad-(Earth-2992).jpg|Lord Iron Man (Tony Stark) Red Wasp (Earth-RSR).jpg|Lady Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) Seakingne3.jpg|Lord Aquaman (Orin) Atomica.jpg|Lady Atomica (Annette Loring) Captain Marvel-.jpg|Lady Captain Marvel (Karla Stofen) Black Marvel (3056).jpg|Lady Shazam (Mary Batson) Old green lantern (2999).jpg|Lord Green Lantern (Alan Scott) lord superman.jpg|Lord Superman (Clark Kent) Superboy JLK.jpg|Superboy (Jacob Kent) Batman168672.jpg|Lord Batman (Jason Todd) Shiera_Hall_Injustice_The_Regime_002.png|Lady Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) justice_lords___j__onn_by_norsehunter.jpg|Lord Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Villain-Raven.jpg|Lady Raven (Rachel Roth) lady wonder woman.png|Lady Wonder Woman (Diana Kent) Category:Blog posts